Deeper Meaning of Pain
by hot-an-sticky
Summary: Pan: born into an overprotective family, her only escape is pain. Trunks: born into and expectant family where the parents expect the best and only the best, his only escape is pain. but what when these two find eachother? will they be able to break eacho
1. Can You Take My Pain Away?

Deeper Meaning of Pain  
  
By: ReiChan  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: A ficcy based on the friendship between me and a pretty close friend of mine. I've based Pan's character on me and Trunks' on his. Although we are only friends, I might make this a romance between the two...but only if reviewers want it. :] Oh, and it's not exactly like what happened between us...but it's pretty close. :D  
  
Chapter One: Can You Take My Pain Away?  
  
---  
  
Pan's Room  
  
---  
  
Blood trickled from her arm as Pan pressed the blade to her skin. She hissed as it dropped to the floor. 'Now I'll have to clean up.' She thought, watching the blood drop down onto the white carpets of her room. She pressed the blade once more as tears welled up in her eyes. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this...but it feels as if my pain washes out along with my blood...' Pan thought as the tears fell silently, also washing her pain. But tears and blood don't last for long, and eventually the pain comes back. The raven haired maiden glanced at a picture frame on her dresser. It was a picture of her, Trunks, Goku and Giru. They were standing in front of the ship hugging eachother. It was taken after they returned to Earth. Pan smiled faintly at the memory. Because that was all it was, a memory. She couldn't go back and experience that happiness, as much as she wanted. She was far too deep in her pain.  
  
Once she returned to school everything changed. Hardly anyone spoke to her. And those that did usually made fun of her. So she didn't say anything, just stared emotionlessly ahead. So her classmates ignored her. Payed no attention. So here she was, trying to rid the pain that was etched into her heart. There was nothing else she could do. She was forced to keep it all in. All the pain, all the hate. A voice interuppted her thoughts.  
  
"Pan? Pan! Phone!" Gohan yelled through the door. Pan composed herself and picked up the cordless in her room.  
  
"Got it Dad!" She yelled, pressing her ear to the reciever and waiting for the click of the other line.  
  
"Hello?" She asked. 'Who could be calling me? And why?'  
  
"Hey Pan?" A familliar voice asked.  
  
"Trunks? Why are you calling?" Pan asked, smiling slightly at the sound of her friend's voice.  
  
"You still have the blade? I can't find it." Trunks asked.  
  
"I have it. I was just using it a while ago. I'll bring it over tomorrow?" Pan asked, looking at the blade she left in the middle of her pool.  
  
"You can't bring it right now? I really need to vent, and sparring with Dad would cause me to lose more blood than needed." Trunks chuckled. 'Funny how no matter how hard things get, Pan and I always manage to stick together.' Trunks thought.  
  
"You need it that bad?" Pan asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Trunks was her world, her filled her void. Picked her up when everyone else dropped her, she knew she meant the same to him. So they had to stick together do anything to help. Because eachother was all they had.  
  
"Yah...got in a fight with Bra, got yelled at by mom and broke up with what's her face." Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh, you mean Risa? Or whatever her name is?" Pan laughed.  
  
"Was that her name? Anyway not like I care enough to remember." Trunks said.  
  
"Letme just clean up my mess and wash it. I should be over in about 10 mintues. If and only if my parents let me go." Pan sighed. She hated the way her parents treated her. They were so...overprotective. She was old enough to be trusted and they said they trust her, but she was rarely ever let out.  
  
"Oh don't worry. You're only going here. Why are they gonna say no?" Trunks asked, although he very well already knew the answer.  
  
"Trunks, I've told bajillions of times! 'What if you get raped on the way there?' Jeez! They act like I'm not saiya-jin!" Pan exclaimed hatefully. Tears welled up in her eyes. She hated her parents. She hated the way they treated her, but thanks to Theatre, she was able to hide it.  
  
"Pan, look, if they say no...I'll come by and pick you up and we can go get something to eat. Okay?" Trunks suggested. It was hard to believe this softy was suicidal.  
  
"O-Okay." Pan replied, trying to stop her voice from cracking, which it did anyway.  
  
"Now go get cleaned and ask your parents." Trunks said warmly. Putting down the phone after Pan hung up.  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: What do you think? You like? Should I continue? Hmm? 


	2. I Can't Stand You

Deeper Meaning of Pain  
  
By: ReiChan  
  
DiSCLAiMER: I don't own DBZ/GT, if I did I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: Sorry for the wait...to those of you who waited.  
  
Crystal: Of course you can write a song for this! I wouldn't mind putting it into the story! I also wouldn't mind you writing a similar story. :] I'll think about making this a romance...and if I ever need ideas I'll tell you. :]  
  
Saiyans-Princess: I'm continuing! Thanks bunchies for the review! :]  
  
Chapter 2: I Can't Stand You  
  
---  
  
Living Room: Pan's House  
  
---  
  
"What do you mean I can't go over to Trunks' house?!" Pan screamed.  
  
"I said NO Pan! No! No! No! No! No!" Gohan retorted.  
  
"It's just Trunks'! I went into space with him, dammit! We're friends!" Pan yelled, jumping up and glaring at her father.  
  
"Don't look at me that way, Miss! And don't talk to me like that! You don't know what that bastard could do to you! He might touch you!" Gohan yelled back, jumping up and pointing up the stairs.  
  
"No! I refuse! I'm just going to a friends house! Why are you being so damn hard?!" Pan exclaimed, stomping her foot on the floor.  
  
"Room Pan! Room NOW!" Gohan yelled, still pointing to the stairs.  
  
"What the HELL is your problem?!" Pan screamed, running up the stairs and slamming the door to her room.  
  
"Don't you think that was a bit harsh hun?" Videl asked, walking down the stairs from their room.  
  
"No." Gohan said flatly.  
  
"It's only Trunks', not like Vegeta won't stop anything before it happens." Videl sighed.  
  
"I can't believe her! Yelling at me like that! She should be grunded!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Calm down, calm down." Videl said, hugging him.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile: Pan's Room  
  
---  
  
"I can't believe him! Who does he think he is?" Pan growled. Pan picked up her phone and dialed Trunks' number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Trunks. I'll be there in about 5 minutes." Pan said.  
  
"I take it they wouldn't let you come?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No. But I don't care. I'm coming over anyway. And I'm spending a couple of nights there. I can't stand it here." Pan spat.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you the same room and tell my family not to say a thing, kay?"  
  
"Thanks so much Trunks. I don't know what I'd do without you." Pan stifled a sob.  
  
"Look, just come over already so we could talk about it." Trunks smiled.  
  
"Okay." Pan replied, putting the phone down and gathering some clothes.  
  
"I'll show them. They can't stop me." Pan said, angrily, to herself.  
  
"Bye. I hope you change." Pan spat, standing at the window and looking around her room before blasting off.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile: Living Room  
  
---  
  
"Maybe I should apologize. I mean...maybe I was a bit harsh." Gohan sighed.  
  
"That's the man I married." Videl said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks." Gohan said walking up the stairs. Gohan sighed once he reached her door.  
  
"Pan I'm--" Gohan gasped, as he opened the door to her room. Only to find his daughter wasn't there.  
  
"What's wron--" Videl asked, running up the stairs and looking into Pan's room.  
  
"Noy here, AGAIN?!" Gohan yelled, running into her room rummaging through her stuff, looking for a note of some sort.  
  
"Nothing, no note..." Videl sighed.  
  
"I can't believe her!" Gohan yelled, opening her closet only to find it empty. Videl walked next to him, yet all she could do was gasp.  
  
"No clothes! No note! She ran away again, dammit!" Gohan yelled, running out of her room.  
  
"Where could she be?" Videl asked worriedly.  
  
"I bet she's at that bastard's house." Gohan said before flying off to Capsule Crop.  
  
---  
  
Capsule Corp. House: Trunks' Room  
  
---  
  
"Hey Trunks." Pan said, flying through Trunk's window.  
  
"Hey Pan. I told my mom, dad and Bra. And you know where your room is." Trunks said, ruffling her hair a bit.  
  
"Thanks Trunks." Pan said walking to the door. "Oh and here." Pan said, turning around and tossing him the blade.  
  
"Thanks Pan." Trunks said, hugging her before leaving her on her way.  
  
"Your welcome." She whispered, as she left. She walked all the way down to the corner of the house, and down some stairs. All the way down to her underground room. She unlocked the door, and walked in. Tossing her bag into her closet, she locked the door and flopped down on her bed.  
  
"This is my home. This is the only place I can be with someone who understands. Someone who cares." Pan sighed, into her red satin pillows. Glancing around the room, she smiled. Her room was painted black with only a red tinted light in the middle of the ceiling. Her bed was a round queen sized bed, with red satin sheets. And he closet had red beaded curtains. On top of her TV, she had red candles. And next to the TV was a box.  
  
Pan walked over to the box and opened it. She rummaged through all the things inside. There were old stuffed animals, clothing tags from around the galaxy, and other memoriable things. She took out a plushie and hugged it. Trunks had given it to her one night they were at the Carnival. Pan sighed, and took the plushie with her to her bed. She laid herself under the covers and stared at the ceiling. She knew Trunks would come sometime that night. He always did when she was there. All she had to do was wait.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile: CC Living Room  
  
---  
  
"Where's my daughter?!" Gohan exclaimed, bursting through the door.  
  
"Oh? Gohan! Hey, what's up?" Bulma asked, walking out of the kitchen to greet him.  
  
"I said, Where's my daughter?" Gohan said, glaring at Bulma.  
  
"Pan? I haven't seen her in weeks. How's she been? Is she okay?" Bulma asked nervously, shivering under his glare.  
  
"You mean, you don't know where she is?" Gohan sighed, he couldn't get mad at Bulma, she didn't do anything.  
  
"I don't maybe you could ask Trunks." Bulma suggested, getting up and calling Trunks over the intercom.  
  
"Trunks, hun, you have a visitor." Bulma said sweetly.  
  
"Okay mom, coming down." Trunks replied, walking out of his room and down the stairs. He knew it was Gohan. Trunks sighed, I guess I'll have to keep lying to him.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Trunks said, putting a smile on his face.  
  
"Don't 'Hey' me Trunks. Where the HELL is my daughter?" Gohan glared at Trunks. Sending shivers down his spine.  
  
"Look, Gohan I don't know where she is. All I did was talk to her on the phone a couple of hours ago, and you know that." Trunks replied, putting his hands up defensively.  
  
"I don't believe you." Gohan said, taking a step toward Trunks. Trunks backed up.  
  
"Gohan! No violence! If you harm one hair on my son's head, I'll!" Bulma said jumping up and blocking Gohan.  
  
"You'll what?" Gohan said.  
  
"I'll make sure you'll never be able to work somewhere good again." Bulma glared at Gohan, almost daring him to do something about it. Gohan looked at her determined blue eyes, and sighed.  
  
"I guess, I'll be going then." Gohan said, turning around and walking out the door. Once gone, Trunks sighed.  
  
"Trunks. I know you're only looking out for Pan, but keeping her from her own family, isn't that a bit harsh?" Bulma said, looking at Trunks.  
  
"Mom, you have no idea what they do to her over there." Trunks replied, turning and walking up the stairs to his room. 


	3. I Love Him

Deeper Meaning of Pain  
  
By: hot-an-sticky ReiChan [couldn't help it :P]  
  
DiSCLAiMER: I don't own DBZ/GT. Don't sue. :P  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: GOMEN NASAi! *bows* I haven't updated this for a LONG time! I hope you like how this will turn out.  
  
Chapter 3: I Love Him  
  
---  
  
CC House: Pan's Room [Pan's POV]  
  
---  
  
"Pan-chan?" a familiar voice asked, as the door to my room unlocked.  
  
"Trunks?" I asked, getting out of bed, to help him in.  
  
"Hey. So how are you?" he asked, entering then locking the door behind him.  
  
"I'm okay." I replied, turning on my light, and sitting on my bed.  
  
"You feeling any better?" Trunks asked, sitting next to me and putting his arms around me.  
  
"Yah. Now that you're here." I replied, leaning into his embrace. I sniiffed his scent, and smiled faintly. 'Just like old times...'  
  
"I don't think you're dad will be coming any time soon." He said quietly. At the mention of his name, I stiffened, not on purpose, but by conditioned reflex.  
  
"You sure?" I asked, relaxing a bit and looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"Pretty sure." He replied, smiling. 'This it. This is all I have. All I need...' I snuggled into him, and we both fell back onto my bed.  
  
"Pan-chan..." He started, moving his hand to my face and playing with my hair.  
  
"Hm?" I asked, looking up at him.  
  
"U-Uhhmmm..." He started again, this time a small blush played along his cheeks.  
  
"What is it, Trunks-kun?" I asked, lifting my hands to his face, to play with his hair.  
  
"Oh...uhh...nevermmind." He replied, averting his gaze, and looking at the clock on my dresser.  
  
"Oh..okay then." I said, getting of of him and laying my head on my pillow.  
  
"Pan-chan...don't be mad." Trunks whispered, turning around and looking me in the face.  
  
"I'm not." I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Pan-chan, don't be mad at me. Please don't be mad at me." He said, wrapping his arms around my body.  
  
"I'm not. How could I stay mad at you?" I questioned, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
  
"Please don't be mad at me, Pan-chan.." He whispered, taking in the scent of my hair.  
  
"I can't stay mad at you, Trunks-kun. You are my reason...my reason to be." I whispered, looking up at him.  
  
"Raison d'etre. You are mine too." He smiled at me, patted my head and got up. [Raison d'etre = Reason to be/live]  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, ne?" I suggested, unlocking my door, so he could get out.  
  
"Of course." He replied, hugging me once more, then walking down the hall to his room.  
  
"Tomorrow..." I whispered, turning back to my room and locking the door.  
  
I walked over to my light and turned it off. Then, picking up my plushie, I slowly walked onto my bed and fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
CC House: Kitchen: Next Day [Normal POV]  
  
---  
  
"Pan-chan! You're awake! How's you sleep?" Bulma gleamed, as Pan walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I slept good, Bulma-sempai." Pan replied sleepily, sitting next to Trunks.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Pan-chan? It's just Bulma, no 'sempai' please. Makes me feel a bit old." Bulma laughed, placing a plate filled with enough food to fill a saiya-jin [that's a lot] in front of Pan.  
  
"Sorry. It's a habit, I call all my parent's friends 'sempai'." Pan chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry about it, hun. Just stop calling me that." Bulma said, taking off her apron and hanging it up next the fridge. "Well, I guess I'll be going now."  
  
"Where are you going?" Pan asked through a mouth-full of pancakes.  
  
"A meeting, it's Trunks' day off." Bulma replied, getting her keys off the coffee table and leaving. "Oh. Bura's going shopping then a sleep-over at Harumi's, and Vegeta said he'd be sparring at the Son's. So you two be good, and watch the house for me. 'Kay?" Bulma asked, before walking through the door.  
  
"Okay Mom." Trunks replied, giving his mother a thumbs-up, before she left.  
  
"So what are we gonna do the whole day?" Pan asked, turning to Trunks.  
  
"Whatever you want, I guess." Trunks replied, finishing his plate and getting up.  
  
"I'll be up there later, 'kay?" Pan suggested as she finished her food.  
  
"Alright." Trunks replied, walking up the stairs to his room.  
  
---  
  
CC House: Trunks' Room  
  
---  
  
"Trunks?" Pan asked, looking around the room.  
  
"I'm right here Pan-chan, on the bed." Trunks replied. He had turned off the lights so he could think over some stuff.  
  
"Okay..." Pan said, walking through the dark room to Trunks' bed.  
  
"Pan-chan?" Trunks asked, once she reached the bed and sat down.  
  
"Hn?" She responded, crawling into his lap.  
  
"How do you...feel about me?" Trunks asked, blushing madly.  
  
"Trunks?" She gasped, turning so she could see his face. [or at least the outline of his face]  
  
"Please don't lie to me, if you don't like me, I won't bring up the subject ever again, but if you do-" Trunks was cut off by Pan's lips. Her mouth on his as they held eachother.  
  
"Wow..I've been needing to get that off my chest for a while now.." Pan whispered as they broke free.  
  
"Y-You too?" Trunks asked, turning on the lights, to see Pan's flurished face.  
  
"Yeah.." She smiled, hugging him.  
  
"Aishiteru, Pan-chan." Trunks said, returning her hug. Pan stiffened. "Pan-chan? What's wrong?" Pan looked up at him. [aishiteru = i love you (this term isn't commonly used in japan, although I think Trunks would say it to Pan. in my opinion he is a deep person, and wouldn't toy with someone's feelings. So I decided to use this term to express how he truly felt.)]  
  
"It's just...love...I don't think anyone...has ever...truly loved me." Pan whispered, biting her lip. Trunks just hugged her tighter.  
  
"I love you. I love you more than life itself. You are the reason I live." Trunks said, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Raison d'etre." Pan whispered, remembering his words last night.  
  
"Yes, raison d'etre. You are mine, I am yours. We are one." Trunks replied, pulling her in for a kiss, this one more passinate than the first. The two were soon in a compromising postion. Their ki's started increasing as the kiss got deeper, and there love more passionate.  
  
---  
  
Mt. Paozu: Son House  
  
---  
  
"Videl! Do you feel that?!" Goah exclaimed, running into the kitchen.  
  
"Y-You too Gohan?" Videl asked, sensing the 2 ki's in the direction of the CC House.  
  
"That bastard! He told me she wasn't there!" Gohan yelled, blasting into super saiya-jin and flying through the window.  
  
"Pan-chan...what have you gotten yourself into now..." Videl said to herself as she watched Gohan's figure slowly disappear into the sky.  
  
---  
  
CC House: Trunks' Room  
  
---  
  
Trunks and Pan were now undressed ecept for their under garments. [undies...o.O;;]   
  
"Trunks you lying bastard!" Gohan yelled, crashing through the ceiling too see Trunks and Pan nearly going at it.  
  
"G-Gohan-san?!" Trunks exclaimed, grabbing a blanket to cover him, and tossing a pillow at Pan.  
  
"Daddy! What the hell are you doing here?!" Pan exclaimed, taking the pillow and covering herself.  
  
---  
  
"And well...you know the rest." A woman with long black hair, said to the two officers recording the conversation.  
  
"Oi...he seems pretty much innocent to me..." The officer with blonde hair and pink lips said.  
  
"He's been charged with kidnapping and rape." The other officer said.  
  
"He didn't kidnap me, I willingly went there. And he didn't rape me, I willingly gave myself to him, that is, before my Dad stopped us." The woman replied, with annoyance. She stepped into the light, bags shown under her eyes and her hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed or cleaned.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan-chan, I can't do anything. I am merely Trunks' lawyer. I can defend him, but it's up to you two to prove your father wrong." The blonde replied, walking over to Pan and hugging her.  
  
"I know Marron-san, but I don't know if I can do anything..." Pan whispered, returning the hug.  
  
"Of course you can, you do anything and everything you can to stop the court from putting Trunks in jail. I know I was jealous while we were young, but I'm over that and I finally see it. I finally see how much you two belong together." Marron replied.  
  
"Thank you so much, Marron-san." Pan said, as tears threatened to fall.  
  
"Okay, enough with the mushy-mushy crap. Trunks is gonna pay for what he did to you." The other officer stated.  
  
"He didn't do anything. He didn't do anything against me. I let him. Rape is when one person does not agree, I agreed! I...I love him! I love that purple haired loser! I LOVE HIM!" Pan exclaimed, tears falling as she jumped up, standing her ground. 'I will do whatever it takes to bring Trunks back to me!'  
  
A/N: This fic is twisting and turning. What do you think? GOMEN NASAi for not updating earlier. 


End file.
